Who We Become
by spicyshai
Summary: Over a decade has passed. The kingdom of Arendelle has prospered and Queen Elsa has gained much recognition across the land. But a secret is well kept beyond the walls of the royal palace, the Royal family careful to protect itself from any outside influence. Soon they must come to decisions that will change their lives and who they become.
1. 1 - The Commander

Chapter One

 **The Commander**

"Your highness," she heard the deep voice after a simple knock. The guard stood solemnly by the door, "the company has arrived. The Commander is holding a briefing with the Field Marshall, they will retire shortly."

The princess' breath fogged the window as she sighed, late night blizzards had a unique beauty that not many had the mind to appreciate. Even if they were being used as tactical leverage.

"Tell me, soldier, why does everyone insist on calling her _Commander?_ She's your Queen, is she not? She's intimidating, of course, yet I don't see how that demerits her royal title. Truly, in what world is a Commander better than a Queen? It's senseless!" She held the shawl around her shoulder with one hand while she gesticulated with the other. The guard still stood motionless, he awaited an instruction.

Anna barely glanced at him, standing rigid, shadowed by the light seeping in from the hall. "Inform the Queen there is an urgent matter to be discussed. A high ranking officer has something to disclose about some… mountains in the north. Swiftly now." Turning her head back to the window, the guard knew he was dismissed and quickly closed the door, the light reducing to a thin line until it disappeared.

* * *

It took the Arendelle Army Commander just over thirty minutes to walk into the office, the air immediately filled with the authoritative presence. A firmly stated 'please retire' could be heard, along with the fading footsteps of soldiers and the door being shut gently. Looking around the dimly lit room, the form of the princess was visible near the window.

"Ah, your highness. I almost thought I wouldn't find you here with so little lighting."

Anna turned to face the Commander, white gloves pristine against the dark uniform. "Gives you a good idea on how long I've been here waiting. Waiting for you, _your majesty_." Anna found the Queen's posture was relaxed, her gaze soft as she slowly walked closer. "Or no, I'm sorry, it's _Commander_ now. Silly me."

"No… for you it's Elsa. Or Els. Or _God_ , if we were to consider a few nights ago." She tried to ease the tension from the princess' mood, smiling as she placed her hand on the woman's elbow.

Receiving only an annoyed look, Elsa gave a small sigh and began undoing the buttons on her heavy military coat. After the second button she felt Anna's hands on her own, taking over the task, eyes focused on the jacket.

"You know how I feel about all this, Els." Her touch was familiar and well-practiced, "Why haven't you stopped the storm?"

"I was under the impression it pleased you."

"What pleases me," Anna undid the last button and slid her hands to the top, gently nudging it off, "is when you are home for dinner. And I like your snow. Gods, I love your snow. Just not when you're using it for war, Elsa." She watched the queen place the heavy garment on its perch.

"Anna…" Elsa stood closer, taking Anna's hands in her own, "It's not for war, it's to prevent it. We have discussed this."

Anna sighed, still not looking up at Elsa. She decided to busy herself with the Queen's gloves, carefully removing them. "Yes, I know. But do you really have to be out there, looking for any trouble you can find?" The princess frowned, "half the world already knows of you, they wouldn't dare try anything. They have enough examples."

"Darling…" Elsa allowed Anna to remove the gloves at her leisure. "We have led this kingdom into greatness and prosperity. The other half of the world wants to take that. And there are still those who are ignited by the prospect of possessing such a lethal, cold weapon."

Anna let the gloves fall soundlessly, she was never really fond of them. She held Elsa's bare hands, bringing one of Elsa's palms to her own cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed it softly. "You are not a weapon. You are the Queen of Arendelle, you have kept the kingdom from harm, protected the people. Protected me. You are my love." Anna's eyes glistened in the faint light of the candles.

"My love…" Elsa let her thumb stroke Anna's cheek.

"I want you here. I want you safe, not off with your infantry looking for imaginary enemies under every rock you come upon."

Unable to resist the emotional pull any longer, Elsa's hand slid to Anna's neck as they drew together to connect their lips. Lips soft and seducing, Anna rested her hands on the Queen's waist to caress and pull closer, the other woman giving in easily. They kissed without hurry, tasting purposefully. Elsa allowed them to breathe but didn't let their faces part, smiling fondly at their little touches.

"At least admit you enjoy seeing me in my uniform," she spoke quietly.

"Hmmm…" They swayed gently, "you are rather… dashing." Anna bit her lower lip, eager for another kiss, "but you know I enjoy you the most out of it."


	2. 2 - The People

AN: A special thanks to Salnar for the lovey comment :) Anyway, yeah. Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter Two

 **The People**

The sunlight dimmed through the big curtains in the royal bedchamber, and Elsa couldn't stop herself from admiring the shape of her lover's body. The back of her hand followed the dip of Anna's waist line, all the way from her ribs and down to hover above her hip. She went to fix a rude strand of hair covering Anna's face and couldn't help but notice the stiffness of the girl's nipples.

She smiled fondly. There was no telling if this was the result of the chill from being uncovered, or if this was just Anna's natural reaction to her. She liked to think it was the latter. Lost in thought, Elsa's hand found a mind of its own and moved to caress Anna's breast, slowly rolling the perky bud between her fingers.

Anna stirred with a soft moan, slowly arching her back and scooting closer. Elsa let her hand cup Anna's breast and slide down her torso, she held Anna's hip and pressed their naked bodies together, expertly entangling their legs.

"Hnnng… Els…" Anna pressed her face into Elsa's chest, securing an arm around her. "Please, it's so early…"

Elsa smiled while she combed through the girl's hair, "The sky has probably been awake for hours now…"

"I was young and naïve. I didn't know better." The serious reply made Elsa chuckle into the coppery hair. "And really, your midnight cravings leave me exhausted."

"Ah, are you presenting a complaint?" The queen dragged her nails down Anna's back.

Anna gave a deep groan and quickly reached up to give Elsa a passionate kiss. Elsa responded in kind, flipping Anna so she laid on her back. She let herself get lost in it for a few minutes, groping away as she did.

"Good," Elsa breathed, "you're awake." Her smile was teasing and Anna immediately realized her sister's intentions. Her head fell back with a grunt.

"Oh don't even say it." Anna cut her off as Elsa tried to explain, already half way to the dresser.

"It's already late, my love. The servants will come by soon."

Anna sits up, letting the sheets slide off her body. "Yes, and you have so many meetings, of course. Will you even come break fast? You've been so occupied lately."

"The recent scouting missions," Already freshened up and in her robes, Elsa spoke guiltily. "But today we're visiting the town, Anna, I know you love going down to see the town's people."

The princess hummed in agreement. She let herself off the bed and looped her arms around Elsa's neck, confident and at ease in her naked state. She did not much care for decorum within the confined privilege of their privacy.

"Can we ride the horses?" Anna smiled as Elsa held her waist closer and gave her a chaste kiss.

"We'll eventually have to use the carriage, but yes." Elsa lived for this smile. "Come on now, Anna, please get to your room."

"You won't take me?"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at the innuendo behind Anna's seemingly innocent eyes. "To the door adjoining our rooms? Why it'd be an honor, my lady."

Anna pecked Elsa's lips before slipping away, delighted with Elsa's mumbled promise of breakfast.

* * *

Elsa kept her promise and late that afternoon the royal entourage paraded through the small town of Arendelle, the royals comfortably seated atop two well-groomed horses. Children ran and played around the soldiers, all laughs and hearty smiles.

It always was a welcome occasion whenever the princess and the queen would visit town, not to mention necessary for the crown's reputation. The queen was feared and greatly respected, but it was no secret that the people felt love and admiration for their princess. Seeing them together in such a relaxed setting appeased the townspeople and helped spread the word on the strength in the royal palace.

"Lovely day for a horse ride, it was a wonderful suggestion, your majesty." Anna smiles widely, she loves going into town. She waves and smiles, even goes out of her way to return greetings.

"The people do love their princess." Elsa doesn't miss the glint in Anna's eyes.

"They're also here to see their queen, if it was just me there wouldn't be such a crowd."

Elsa held back her earnest reply, "Ah, if you would've come here without the queen I'm sure you would have been running around with all those children." She knew the people feared her.

Anna quickly straightened her back and fixed her hold on the reins, "That is absolutely unbecoming, I would never." She tried her best to look serious.

When Queen Elsa gave a soft laugh, she really couldn't pretend she did not wish to join the children in their merry play. She giggled along as well.

* * *

Close to sun down, it was finally time to leave. The town had been presented with food and wine to last half the night, music had been arranged and a few soldiers were placed for security. Elsa kept them happy with free food and festivities, it worked every time. It was Anna who had suggested it after all.

They made their way back to palace seated comfortably inside the royal carriage. Social events and situations always wore her down, Elsa was grateful for the peaceful moments like these when she could lean her head back and relax.

Anna looked out the small window, she couldn't stop thinking about the town's people. So many children running everywhere. She distinctly remembers a mother carrying a baby, the lady was scolding another child for his behaviour but the kid smiled so sheepishly that the mother didn't find it in her to be so hard on the boy. Instead she hugged him and wiped at his cheek, sending him off with a warning.

The princess had witnessed similar situations through the day, just everyday life of the people in their kingdom. They were leaving the town and she could still see families taking part in the celebrations. A group of children ran in the distance waving at the carriage, it warmed Anna's heart. A not so dissimilar warmth wrapped around her hand, she turned to find Elsa holding it in her gloved hands.

"It is for their sake I must keep the kingdom from harm."

"For the children?" Anna was quieter than usual.

"The children, the families, they are all the future of the land. The sole idea of war will poison and cripple that future." Elsa spoke softly, although desperate for Anna to understand her reasoning.

"And after that? When these children raise offspring of their own, who will protect them?" Anna wasn't angry, she unusually sad.

"Anna?" The Queen looked at Anna carefully, "It's why we're being preventive. Without an enemy there will be no war, no destruction."

Anna shook her head. She came closer to rest her head on Elsa's shoulder and brought their clasped hands to her lips, kissing Elsa's knuckles.

"Els… you are a wonderful woman, the best ruler this land has seen and yet… for all the brilliant things you are, being immortal isn't one of them."

Elsa remained silent, her shoulders dropped with a sigh and she leaned her head on top of Anna's, caressing her hand.

"Who will protect the people, Elsa? Who will care as much as you?"

The Queen knew very well of the harsh truth behind Anna's soft voice. The only thing she could think of was to hug her sister close, give her gentle kisses and whisper sweet nothings hoping it would tide the pain over.


End file.
